This invention relates to a load carrying system for use in building construction, in particular, to a vertically adjustable load carrying bracket.
In the construction of commercial buildings such as factories, warehouses, stores, office buildings, etc., a common technique is to first construct a steel frame with vertical steel columns and mount wall panels on the columns. These panels may be very heavy and may, for instance, be precast concrete units. After the heavy panels are mounted on the columns by a crane, it is frequently necessary to make some minor adjustments in the alignment and this may require lifting of precast concrete units. It is very time consuming of a central crane if it is used for the fine adjustments of the concrete units.
It is the object of the present invention to provide a simple support system for heavy loads, such as precast concrete panels, which will permit adjustments to the location of the panels after they have been mounted on support columns.